Mikalas Storm
Mikalas Storm was a member of the Imperial Stormtrooper Corp. (Kicka Empire) and one of the first members of the Imperial Storm Commandos. He was killed by an unknown Sith Lord when the Emperor declared that the New Sith Order was to be disbanded. History Born to the Storm family on Bastion during the Yuuzhan Vong War, Storm and his family experienced seclusion from the rest of the galaxy. The rest of the galaxy was struggling to survive while Ardas was growing up in relative peace. That all changed when he was 2 when the Imperial loyalist attacked Bastion and he was evacuated along with his parents, his father was a politician in a local city so they were naturally given the right of transport. He and his parents traveled the Galaxy on a search to find peace and quiet away from war, from settling on Tatooine, to moving to Coruscant he returned to Bastion when he was 18, in 250 ABY when the Age of Strife was in the process of turning the galaxy into a full galaxy of war. Storm under his fathers wishes and his fathers watchful eyes joined the Imperial Army and was enlisted under Lieutenant Ferr's forces which served aboard the Xatha Fleet. Storm served as an officer in Lieutenant Ferr's forces, Storm at the rank of Sergeant was the top leader in Ferr's force and was often asked by the Lieutenant to confide with him, and Storm never resisted, Storm soon fell to become one of the top advisors to the Lieutenant. Serving with the Lieutenant in combat for the first time on Ord Mantell. On Ord Mantell Storm lead his squad against the rebel resistance on the planet, and few New Republic members that had been on the planet. Ord Mantell hadn't put up much of a resistance, he was responsible for the building of forward command outposts and scrap heaps that lead to the construction of more Imperial ships. Storm was soon relieved when Rey, now Captain Ferr asked him to serve as his XO as Lieutenant through the Mid Rim Campaign, Storm honored answered yes to the new Captain. Storm was always around Ferr and they confided in each other and became extremely close friends, each rubbing off on each other, Storm was taught the ways of a genius and in his own right, he became one. When the Xatha fleet reached Vortex they were informed of their objectives and that a slightly larger force was on the planet, and Ferr entrusted Storm to handle it while the Captain himself took the Cathedral of Winds. Storm lead his men through endless companies of Vors which had posed a problem for his small detachment. Storm had found out that no matter how much you attack a position with men it never truly worked well, there he came up with the tactic of the Imperial pinstripe*, a technique he has used ever since discovering it. Upon completing the sweep of the planet he met up with Captain Ferr, and with their return to the ship he found he was under the service of the now Colonel Ferr. Storm was transferred directly to Bastion and was taken immediately to meet the Emperor, this was days before what had been known as the "Council of Death". Storm had befriended Emperor Hadrian and soon his life would change, he was given strict orders to have his unit kill specifics traitors to the Empire, and in the Imperial Palace, he was taken back but was headstrong to follow orders and did so. His unit killed a major portion of the traitors to the Emperor, and Storm almost felt bad, as if he had killed innocents but he would not deny the orders of the Emperor. There he met Admiral Drale, an apparent friend or ally of the Emperor, and soon Admiral Drale became his superior, and Drale had an eye for talent, so Storm ran with it. Before long Storm was promoted to Captain and given command of the 501st Stormtrooper Legion, the elite legion of the Emperor. He was on the hunt for someone, on Hypori; his target was the Imperial Primarch Evander Remus, who was eventually killed by an Imperial Intelligence operative many months later. Once again Storm was requested in the audience of the Emperor and soon learned that he was to be transferred to another unit, the Storm Commandos, the elite of the elite. In 259 ABY Storm was transferred to, ironically to the newly reformed Storm Commandos an elite unit of the Stormtrooper Corp. There he was promoted to Colonel and given command of 17th Storm Commando Battalion, though he leaves the administrative work to the General Staff that he obtained with his position preferring his to do missions and operations instead of send the operations out. Storm has resided in the Storm Commandos for almost 2 years and is slowly becoming an expert on clandestine warfare. Personality Storm is a rather serious, straightforward man, his experiences in his life have made him that way. He is naturally generous and giving, though he attempts to come off as a hardass, and a tough guy, he is sweet and kind on the inside. Storm is looked on as a sense of wisdom, a bastion of hope, naturally optimistic and true to his beliefs he is a strong willed, powerful minded individual, which often gets him into trouble, willing to try new things, and is often willing to attempt things others wouldn't. Bravery and courage haven't always been his way of life, he use to be timid and sometimes it still shows. Hesitation is sometimes his biggest detraction, but he often thinks his excessive worrying and over-thinking things can lead him to make mistakes, and they often do. He cared for his brother, Xavier Storm very much. Category:Imperial Characters